Here in Your Arms
by naurteeoxssaskkuereoeluvver
Summary: Post movie. AU. Slash. Ben X Riley. M-preg. A few years after the original movie, Abigail leaves Ben, leaving Riley to pick up the damages. How well will this work out, and can one come to terms with homosexuality and an unseen pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

Story started like forever ago. Don't remember much about it, but it was amazingly epic. I am the shit, man. So, yeah.... Anyway.... National Treasure, apparently, random crack fic idea. And well... Enjoy the hell out of this story. Oh wait, yeah, one important detail that was magically over-looked: This is an M-Preg. Omfg. And how he gets preggo? No one knows. oO

It's amazingly epic though, so feel free to read and review. Reviews are amazing.

Thanks again~!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Riley?" Ben Gates whispered, holding the a phone closer to his body. Looking out the window, he took in the greenery, remembering his girlfriend's smiling face.

"Ben is that you?" A confused male voice asked.

"Riley she left me." Ben blinked tears from his pools.

"Who left?"

"Abigail." The man whispered, tears finally falling from his pools. "Can you come over?"

"Yeah, hang on." The line went silent.

Ben placed the phone on the nightstand next to him. His hand passed over a piece of paper. Clasping it, he brought it to his chest. "Why?" Receiving no answer, he pulled himself off the bed and down one of the long winding corridors of his manor.

Silence greeted him as Ben walked into the living room, on the first floor, setting himself on the large tan cushions of the couch there, Ben Gates waited for his best friend to come.

The silent purr of the red corvette entered the still man's ears. Smiling, Ben stood up walking to the front door. His hand reached the brass doorknob as the doorbell rang. "Riley." The broken man opened the door, feeling slightly better at the sight.

Riley shifted nervously unsure of why. Pushing his glasses up, he dared to look up. Stains of tears ran down the other man's face making him look venerable. It broke Riley's heart. Walking through the door, he let himself be lead to the living room.

The younger brunette noticed a tear stained paper take shape in Ben's closed hand. Turning on the couch to face the other, he played with his hands. Unsure of what to do in the type of situation, the man winged it, drawing upon his own experience. "What happened Ben?" Slowly one of Riley's hand slithered onto he other's leg as a comforting gesture.

"I w-w-woke u-up...." Ben paused, taking a large gulp of air, "A-a-n-n-d s-she w-was gone."

Riley nodded, not noticing the small rubbing motions his hand was making.

Ben took a moment to compose himself before continuing "All she left was this letter." He extended his hand letting his friend's hands run over his. Dropping the note he pulled back.

Riley unfolded the letter, scanning over the scribbled words. Finished he refolded the paper, hands shaking in anger. 'She left him because we hung out too often.' The brunette took the moment to laugh out loud bitterly.

"Ben that's bullshit and you know it." He watched a small smile take place on his listener's face.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Ben looked at the moving hand on his thigh, clasping it writhing his own, he made a promise both aloud and mentally. "I will find someone better."

* * *

Review plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, wow. I never expected to get the response I did. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and stuff. Yeah, you are all amazingly awesome.

Second chapter. Yay. no need to redo warnings, they exist on the first chapter.

Here is my disclaimer: I don't accept flames; I don't care for them. If you didn't like it, don't read it. Do something better with your time then leave stupid comments. If you leave a stupid comment, your pathetic. Also. If you read a story because it has a lot of reviews... You're stupid. A story can have a lot of reviews and be crappy. We should all know that one, what with the worst fan fiction ever written. I do not account for human stupidity and error. It's your own damn fault.

* * *

Chapter 2

Six months later…

"Ah would you look at it Riley." Ben pointed to a large stone structure jutting out of the green grassy countryside. His dark pools lit up with excitement as he gazed upon his newest hunt; part of the supposed treasure of the Templar Knight's. Something that not even the founding father's knew about, when they buried the items the hunter had found only a short time before. This was bigger and far more dangerous. The car the two drove in rumbled beneath him, only reminding him of what would be in store.

"Yay. Another place to look at, more people to try and kill us, and another crazy wild hunt." Riley spat out in sarcasm. Leaning his head against the window, he closed his pools ready to dose off. "When we get there tell me, for now I'm going to catch a few z's. Maybe I'll get lucky and a hot chick will show up and woo me with her breasts." Shrinking his body up, onto the passenger's seat, the dark haired man went to sleep snoring lightly.

Ben just shook his head, smiling at the other's antics, relived that at least the young computer specialist was part of his life. Looking out the windows, he felt a giddy feeling come to him. Unable to keep his childlike excitement inside, he let out a small squeal, relived by the fact that Riley was sleeping. Pressing his foot on the pedal, he sped the car up, forcing the engine to work harder.

-

"Ian." A oriental man bowed, revealing a concealed weapon holstered to his shoulder. Straightening himself out, he backed up a step, letting the man crawl out of a crack in the stone wall.

Laughing the man stood up, looking at his living quarters for the past nine months, angered by the three who put him there. Turning his back to it, he took the change of clothing offered, ready to get out of the orange jumpsuit he was sporting. "Turn." Undressing, he changed, ready to seek his revenge.

-

"Riley." Ben shook the curled up figure on the seat next to him, laughing as he watched the other roll over trying to avoid the touch. "Riley." He tried again, this time watching the tight black hoodie ride up the man's stomach. "Riley." Like the old saying the third time was the charm for the man. The treasure hunter watched, as Riley jumped up as if burned, before rubbing the sore spot on his head from the inevitable collision.

"Ben." Riley whined in his normal childlike way, his hand still rubbing circles on the small bump forming beneath his strands of brown. He watched the other bit a smile, trying to look innocent. "Why did you have to do that? You know that it only takes one little push to wake me up." Not wanting to hear the disbelieving reply, he hurried to change the subject. "Are we there yet?" His famous last words, at least that was what Riley told himself.

"Yeah, just look at it." Ben opened his car door, climbing out. Spreading his arms out, he twirled around, before falling into the lush grass.

"I did and all I see is some stone and maybe a broken piece of glass here and there." Riley knew his monotone, bleak tone would do nothing to damper, the lecture that was sure to come. It wouldn't be so bad if for at least one… One time other than the clock thing, the man had a chance too outdo the other with knowledge. Basking in those glorious thoughts, and one memory, he waited. "So tell me Ben. What important person did some important thing at this important place?"

"Why yes that would be what I would tell you if something like that happened." Ben looked up at the hovering figure, obscuring the sun. The expression on the other's face was priceless, causing a small chuckle to make its way out of Ben's lungs. Bending at the waist, he lifted a hand, hoping the other would help pull him up.

"What?" Riley exclaimed, taking the hand absent mindedly. "As much as I hate to admit this, I kind of miss the lectures already." He mumbled, walking towards the castle entrance. He heard Ben behind him, making him cross his arms at his chest and huff, "That is not funny Ben."

"Yes it is."

As the two closed the gap between the entrance and them, Ben couldn't help, but drop a jaw. The castle's stained glass windows were remarkable for it's  
time period. Set in the gothic style, it looked almost like the Notre Dame or any other cathedral of the time. Gargoyles lined the sides, acting as protectors and gutters for the rain and other large dragon-like statues stood high above the sky. "This is…" Ben couldn't say anymore, instead he made his way to the door. Taking hold of the intricate iron knocker, he glided his fingers over the design.

"Yeah, shock and awe Ben, but when are we going to go inside." Riley unfolded his arms, letting them dangle at his sides. His dark pools darted up and down the building. "How safe is this?" He let out timidly, even though he knew it wouldn't do anything to deter the hunter.

Ben turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Remember when the Charlotte blew up."

Riley nodded his head yes, blocking out the horrible memories of walking.

"It is safer then that." Opening the door, Ben walked into the first room, kicking up clouds of dust. Coughing slightly, he raised an arm to cover his nose and mouth. "Coming?" He called out to Riley, who was standing at the door with wide eyes. Ben would have laughed at the expression had it been serious.

Riley nodded his head no. Dust was not his friend. "I'm allergic to dust."

Ben laughed at that, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sure whatever you say." Looking back at the room, he found it was empty, ransacked long ago. "I'm going to move on. I hope you'll be there when I get back." With that final warning, the hunter walked into the next room.

Riley stood at the doorway, looking back and forth. 'This isn't so bad.' At least he thought that. Hearing a car engine approach rapidly, he turned his head around, curious. When the vehicle was close enough, he noticed a crop of blonde hair, and the cold piercing pools of the man he never wanted to see again Ian. Running inside, he went to find Ben to tell him of the trouble that was sure to come.

* * *

Review plz?


End file.
